Wireless devices have used antennas to receive RF signals. However, signals received by an antenna may be affected by a transmission path taken by the signals, as well as by characteristics of the receive antenna. For example, the transmission path may comprise obstacles, such as, for example, buildings and/or trees that reflect and/or attenuate transmitted signals. Additionally, the receive antenna may also receive interfering signals in the desired channel that may reduce the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of at least a portion of the received bandwidth, thereby increasing the difficulty of demodulating the desired signal. If the interfering signals are strong enough, the receiving wireless device may not be able to de-modulate the desired signal from the desired channel. These interfering signals may be referred to as blocking signals or blockers.
Multi-antenna designs have increased the ability to transmit and receive RF signals more robustly, that is, with more throughput and fewer errors without using more power. While the use of multiple transmit and/or receive antennas is designed to introduce a diversity gain and array gain, blockers may disrupt reception and demodulation of RF signals.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.